Metal parts, such as automobile parts, medical devices, coins, etc., are regularly counterfeited. This illegal practice is widespread and has a negative economic impact on the producers of the genuine parts and, most importantly, on the consumers. Adding a security element to metal parts through doping the metal is typically limited to the addition of other metallic elements that can survive casting and other high temperature processes. Many metals and alloys used in high value parts, such as aircraft parts or coinage, are limited in their available variability of the composition, because of strict specifications on compositions to achieve other requisite properties, such as strength or wear resistance. Alternatively available technologies for metal parts, such as with paints and coatings, etched barcodes, or other external security elements, are easily removed or defaced.
Some metal parts (e.g., aircraft parts) are manufactured with very tight tolerances and are electroplated to ensure a smooth surface for an extended mean time between failures. Inorganic particulates (e.g., silicon carbide particles, boron nitride particles, diamond particles and so forth) may be co-deposited during the electroplating process to augment the deposited layer's ability to become more wear resistant. Additionally, particles with lubricating characteristics, such as graphite or Teflon, may be added in an electrodeposited layer to extend the lifetime of a metal part.